Vegeta als Weihnachtsmann Teil 15
by Bulma15566
Summary: Vegeta soll sich als Weihnachtsmann verkleiden wird er es tun oder nicht das ist hier die Frage???


Bulma die gerade den Tisch deckte hatte keine Lust an´s Telefon zugehen " Vegeta geh du mal ans Telefon" wies ihn Bulma an. " Warum sollte ich ICH bin schließlich der Prinz der Saiajin es ist DEINE Aufgabe ans Telefon zugehen" " Wenn du nicht sofort ans Telefon gehst kannst du dir demnächst dein Essen selber machen und nicht nur das du kannst dir deinen GR in den windschießen" murrend ging Vegeta ans Telefon * Wieso lasse ich mich von ihr erpresssen??? Ich bin der Prinz der Saiajin und nicht ihr Haussklave, die Kinder hätten ja auch ans Telefon gehen können* , " Wird's bald Vegeta du sollst ans Telefon gehen und keine Löcher in die Luft starren" keifte Bulma ihn an. " Briefs rede oder stirb " " ja ....... ähm iiich würde gggernne Buuulm......a Briefs sprechen!" stotterte der Herr in den Apparat. " BULMA beweg deinen knack Arsch ans Telefon der Typ will DICH sprechen" schrie Vegeta in Richtung Küche." Bulma Briefs mit wem spreche ich?????" " Weihnachtsman AG sie hatten für den übermorgen einen Weihnachtsmann gebucht" " Ja das habe ich wieso????" "Ich muß ihnen leider mitteilen das der ihnen zugeteilte einen Unfall hatte" " Ja und schicken sie eben einen anderen" " Das ist leider nicht möglich wir sind total ausgebucht ", " WAS ICH HABE EXTRA SCHON VOR DREI WOCHEN FÜR WEIHNACHTEN EINEN WEIHNACHTSMAN GEBUCHT UND SIE SAGEN MIR SIE KÖNNEN UNS KEINEN SCHICKEN.MEINE KINDER HABEN SICH GEWÜNSCHT DEN WEIHNACHTSMANN ZUSEHEN" schrie Bulma den (armen) Mann an " J..aaaa. tut mir wwwwwirklllich leid aaaaabber sie müssen sich eeeinen anderen suchen ein ssschönes Fest". " Aufgelegt was fällt dem Typen eigentlich ein ich bin schließlich Bulma Briefs ( Vegeta scheint abzufärben ( ) , was soll ich den nun machen zwei Tage vor Weihnachten bekomme ich doch keinen Weihnachtsmann mehr naja ich geh erstmal noch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen mir wird bestimmt noch was Einfallen". In der Küche angekommen wartete ein weiterer Schock auf Bulma es sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. * Na warte dafür kommst du mit mir zum Weihnachtseinkauf * ginste Bulma vor sich hin. " Vegata " " Was ist Bulma ???" " Du kommst mit mir zum Einkaufen" "ICH DENK JA GAR NICHT DRAN WARUM SOLLTE ICH " " Weil wir noch Geschenke für Trunks und Bra brauchen" " Na gut aber nur für meine kleine Prinzessin " . Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie endlich in der Stadt * Warum mußten wir auch mit dem Auto fahren fliegen wäre schneller gegangen *. Nach 4 Stunden konnte Vegeta sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten ( das heißt was wenn Veggi sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten kann ) und sehen schon garnicht mehr, die ganzen Geschenke türmten sich auf seinen Armen. Während Bulma noch voller Tatendrang war. " Können wir nicht mal ne Pause machen ich hab keine Lust mehr " meckerte Vegeta " was schon nagut setzen wir uns in das Café dadrüben und essen was". Nach weiteren 3 Stunden einkaufen waren sie endlich zu Hause angekommen Vegeta lies sich erschöpft auf ´s Sofa fallen , doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Bulnma gemacht. " Komm Vegeta wir müssen sie noch einpacken" " Waaaaaaaas nein ich will nicht mehr " " Hör auf zu maulen wie ein kleines Kind und komm endlich, danach kriegst du auch dein Lieblings Essen" lockte Bulma also gingen sie Geschenke einpacken. Da klingelte schon wieder das Telefon.  
  
Ich hoffe der Teil war länger der nächste wird noch länger versprochen bin nur ein bisschen im Weihnachtsstreß. Bis zum nächsten Teil.  
  
  
  
Chichi war dran " Hi Bulma kannst du dir vorstellen ich hatte für Goten und Pan einen Weihnachtsmann gebucht und nun können sie mir keinen schicken" ( Was für ein Zufall auch ( ) jammerte Chichi. " Bei dir auch ich hatte auch einen für Bra und Trunks gebucht und der kommt auch nicht, hey weist du was laß uns doch zusammen feiern dann finden wir bestimmt auch eine Lösung für das Weihnachtsmann Problem. " Ok Operation Weihnachtsmann möge beginnen am besten wir treffen uns jetzt und besprechen alles weitere" " Ja machen wir das. Wo wollen wir uns den Treffen???" " Wie wärs in einer halben Stunde im Crown Café ??" " Ok bis gleich" " Bis gleich" . Bulma legte auf und ging zum GR um Vegeta bescheid zusagen. Am GR angekommen schaltete sie die Schwerkraft aus ( sie hat was erfunden damit man in Notfällen die Schwerkraft auch von Außen abschalten kann) , ein sichtlich saurer Vegeta lies auch nicht lange auf sich warten. " WARUM STÖRST DU MICH BEIM TRANING??? HAST DU MICH HEUTE NICHT SCHON GENUG GENERVT." " SAG MAL SPINNST DU MICH SO ANZUSCHREIEN ICH WOLLTE DIR DOCH NUR BESCHEID SAGEN DAS ICH MICH IN DER STADT MIT CHICHI TREFFE UND DU DIR WAS ZUESSEN BESTELLEN SOLLST" " Hast du ja nun ich geh weiter trainieren" sagte Vegeta (leicht) provozierend und knallte die Tür des GR zu. " Dieser arrogante , dämlich , unfähige , nervige A......... dieser Baka ........" Eine halbe Stunde später saß Bulma mit Chichi im Crown Café und trank Kaffee. "Also wo wollen wir denn feiern ?????" fragte Chichi " Ich schlage vor wir feiern in der CC da haben wir genug Platz, was hälst du davon" " Das ist eine super Idee laß uns doch gleich noch ein bisschen für die Feier kaufen" schlug Chichi vor "Un dbei der gelegenheit kaufen wir uns gleich noch was zum Anziehen für die Feier. (Kennt ihr das auch für jede Feier muß man sich was Neues kaufen weil man nichts passendes findet??????) 2 Stunden und 8 Geschäfte später hatten sie alles was man für die Feier braucht, naja fast alles " Jetzt laß uns noch Klamotten kaufen " " Auf geht's laß uns die Geschäfte plündern Bulma " . Nach 5 Stunden hatte jeder was zum Anziehen gefunden, Chichi hatte sich ein rotes enganliegendes Top mit Trompetenärmeln und eine sehr knappe Jeans zu der Bulma sie überredet hatte gekauft. Und Bulma hatte sich ein langes rot weißes enges Kleid mit langen Ärmeln und eine Rosenhaarspange gekauft. Nun mußte nur noch das Weihnachtsmann Problem geklärt werden , "Am besten einer unserer Männer spielt den Weihnachtsmann" schlug Bulma vor , " Das ist eine gute Idee aber du glaubst doch nicht das Vegeta sich als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet Goku würde es ja vielleicht machen aber ob er es richtig machen würde ist fraglich" "Du hast ja recht aber ich denke ich kriege Vegeta dazu" sagte Bulma mir einem Grinsen im Gesicht. " Hoffen wir das du es schaffst wenn nicht kommt eben dieses Jahr kein Weihnachtsmann für die Kinder" " Der Weihnachtsmann wird kommen darauf kannst du dich verlassen Chichi und wenn ich ihn dazu zwingen muß " " Das würde ich soo sehr gerne sehen, also bis Morgen " "Ja bis Morgen um eins und vergiß das Kostüm für Vegeta nicht wir müßen doch gucken ob es ihm passt." "Keine Sorge DAS vergesse ich bestimmt nicht" Als Chichi weg war ging Bulma ins Haus , da kam ihr eine total aufgeregte Bra und ein total genervter Trunks entgegen. " Mammi übermorgen kommt doch der weihnachtsmann oder ?????" "Ja mein Schatz der Weihnachtsmann kommt übermorgen" " Backst du mit mir Kekse für den weihnachtsmann er muß doch ganz müde sein wenn er in einer Nacht um die ganze Welt fliegt bitte bitte back mit mir Kekse" " Natürlich mein Schatz komm wir gehen backen. * Ich kann Vegeta ja auch nachher noch fragen * "Jetzt das Salz Mama ?" "Ja Bra aber das ist Salz kein Zucker hier das ist der Zucker". Nach 4 Stunden waren sie fertig und Bra mußte ins Bett .  
  
So das War´s für Heute ich hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen.Schöne Weihnachten euch allen.  
  
  
  
Teil 4 Puh bin nur ganz kurz zu Hause und poste noch schnell nen Teil Hier ist Teil vier ich hoffe er gefällt euch und ich bekomme viele Kommis.  
  
Als Bulma Bra ins Bett gebracht hatte beschloß sie auch ins Bett zugehen und auf Vegeta zuwarten. Sie zog sich ein sehr sehr Freizügiges Nachthemd an, es war Hellblau und mehr naht als Stoff. ( immer noch die beste Art unseren Veggi zu überzeugen) Als Vegeta nach einiger Zeit ins Schlafzimmer kam klappte ihm fast die Kinnlade runter und er fing an dreckig zu grinsen . * Wer sagts dennn so Veggi ich bin mal gespannt wie dir rot steht* * Wow sieht Bulma heiß aus * . Vegeta merkte wie ihm langsam richtig heiß wurde seine Hose etwas knapp wurde.Er näherte sich langsam Bulma und als er sich gerade auf sie stürzen wollte hielt sie ihn zurück, " Was ist Bulma laß uns weiter machen!!" " Ich mus dich erst noch was fragen" " Frag schon und laß uns weiter machen" " Weist du Vegeta wir haben da ein Problem ich und Chichi hatten für übermorgen zu Weihnachten einen Weihnachtsmann für die Kinder gebucht und er kann nicht kommen also dachte ich das du vielleicht den Weihnachtsmann spielen würdest" fragte Bulma ihn und schaute ihn mit einem Blick an den selbst Freezer zum schmelzen gebracht hätte, doch Vegeta lief langsam rot an und seine Zornesader schwoll gefährlich an "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN ICH DENKE JA GARNICHT DRAN ICH BIN SCHLIEßLICH DER PRINZ DER SAIAJINS LAST DOCH KAKAROTT DIESEN DRITTKLASSIGEN UNTERKLASSEKRIEGER SICH ZUM AFFEN MACHEN" schrie Vegeta durch die CC , Bulma hingegen die sich so etwas schon gedacht blieb ganz ruhig und sagte mit zuckersüßer Stimme " Also Vegeta wenn du oder dein Kleiner Freund jemals wieder Spaß haben möchtet würde ich mir das noch mal überlegen und außerdem würde sich Bra sehr darüber freuen" * dieses hinterlistige kleine Luder aber wenn ich es nicht mache darf ich nie wieder an sie ran und so wie ich sie kenne tut sie das wirklich, außerdem wäre meine kleine Prinzessin sonst traurig* all diese Gedanken schossen Vegeta in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. " Nagut ich machs aber nur diese eine Mal und das nur für Bra du würdest es doch garnicht aushalten ohne Sex." " das hättest du wohl gerne" sie fingen an sich leidenschaftlich zuküssen.  
  
------------LEMON-----------------  
  
Sorry der Teil ist ziemlich kurz dafür kommt jetzt ein Lemon wer ihn haben will solls einfach schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr habt alle schöne Weihnachten. Der Lemon ist sozusagen mein Weihnachtsgeschenk  
  
Lemon  
  
Die Küsse wurden immer vorderner und Leidenschaftlicher, er küsste ihren Hals und Liebkoste ihre Brüste. Langsam zog er ihr das dünne Nachthemd vom Körper und fing an jeden Zentimeter ihrer samtigen Haut zu Küssen und zu streicheln, Bulma fing an zu stöhnen als Vegeta ihr den Slip auszog und sanft ihren Kitzler massierte. Langsam drang er mit zwei Fingern in sie ein sie bäumte sich unter seinen Berührungen auf und drängte sich ihm entgegen, mit einem mal drehte sie ihn auf den Rücken so das sie nun auf ihm saß, Bulma fing an ihm langsam das Oberteil auszuziehen und seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen langsam rutschte sie mit ihrer Hand nach unten und strich nun über die nun deutlich sehbare Beule in seiner Hose, ein Keuchen entrann Vegetas Kehle. Bulma zog dem schon ganz nervösen Vegeta quälend langsam seine Hose und seine Shorts aus. Sie fing an Vegetas Körper mit kleinen Küssen zubedecken , leicht fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über Vegetas steifes Glied der bei ihren federleichten Berührungen abermals aufstöhnte. Bulma fing an Vegetas Glied zu massieren immer schneller und fester. Vegeta trat schon der Schweiß auf die Stirn und er mußte sich schwer zusammen reißen um nicht jetzt zukommmen. Bulma die dies bemerkte hörte plötzlich auf. Vegeta der das nicht so toll fand grummelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Er drehte Bulma auf den Rücken und massierte wild ihre Brüste und Küste sie leidenschaftlich, mit einem Ruck drang er in sie ein Bulma durchzuckte es wie ein Blitz sie liebte dieses Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit in diesen Momenten wußte sie das Vegeta sie liebte. Vegeta fing an sich in ihr zubewegen immer schneller er trieb sie beide dem Höhepunkt entgegen, Bulma kam und kurz nach ihr auch Vegeta. Er zog sein Glied aus ihr heraus und kuschelte sich an sie, so schliefen sie nach kurzer Zeit ein.  
  
So das wars hoffe er hat euch gefallen war mein ertser Lemon und bestimmt nicht so gut. Würde mich sehr über Lob und Kritik freuen.  
  
  
  
Teil 5  
  
Als Bulma am nächsten morgen aufwachte und neben sich ins Bett griff merkte sie das Vegeta nicht mehr da war.*Er ist bestimmt schon wieder im GR wie kann man nur so füh am Morgen schon trainieren* nach dem sie noch eine halbe Stunde vor sich hin gedöst hatte (kennt ihr das auch das ihr bevor ihr aufsteht noch nen bisschen dösen müßt mir geht's immer so) stand Bulma auf und ging in ihren Kleiderschrank der eher einem Zimmer glich (Will auch so einen Kleiderschrank ) , sie suchte sich eine weiße Caprihose und ein hellblaues Top heraus und ging ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen . Dann ging sie in die Küche um Frühstück zumachen, kaum war sie fertig da kamen auch schon Vegeta mit der kleinen Bra auf den Armen und ein total verpennter Trunks in die Küche. Beim Anblick des Frühstücks wurde auch Trunks munter und mit einer für das menschliche Auge nicht wahrnehmbare Geschwindigkeit sausten die drei zum Tisch und fingen an zu (fr)essen. Als alles verputzt war verschwanden Trunks und Bra so schnell wie sie alles gefuttert hatten, Vegeta wollte sich auch gerade wieder in den GR veziehen als Bulma ihn an der Schulter zurückhielt " Was iat denn Bulma ich muß trainieren" "Nichts da Chichi kommt gleich wir müßen noch schmücken außerdem bringt sie dein Kostüm mit und du mußt es doch anprobieren damit wir es gegebenen falls noch ändern" "Was ich spiele für euch den Trottel und soll auch noch deswegen mein Training unterbrechen, ich glaubs ja nicht" "Ja Vegeta sollst du und nun komm" "Ist ja gut ich komm ja schon". Und als Vegeta gerade vertig geredet hatte klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. " Hi Bulma Tag Vegeta""Hi Chichi" " Tag Weib" * Freundlich wie eh und je* . Sie gingen in den für die Party vorgesehenen Raum und hängten Girlanden und Luftballons auf , auch wenn Vegeta dies höchst unfreiwillig tat. Eine halbe Stunde später setzte ein mürrischer Vegeta die Spitze auf den Weihnachtsbaum.*Warum mach ich das eigentlich und nicht diese Niete Kakarott????* "So Vegeta jetzt probieren wir das Kostüm an" , mit einem Grummeln zog sich Vegeta das Kostüm an.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit bei den Son´s Das Telefon klingelte und Goku ging ran " Son Goku wer ist da" " Halllo Weihnachtsmann Ag hier wir wollten uns nur nochmals für die Probleme entschuldigen wir schicken ihnen einen Gutschein fürs nächste ja sind sie damit einverstanden???" " Ja aber was denn für Probleme????" "na das wir ihnen den gebuchten Weihnachtsmann nicht schicken können. Auf wiedersehen" " Auf wiedersehen". Goku dachte eine Weile nach wie man das Problem beheben könnte ( Goku und denken ( ) und kam schließlich zu einer Lösung , " Ich verkleide mich einfach als Weihnachtsmann und mache den Kindern eine Freude" er tätigte ein paar Anrufe und ging dann gemütlich was essen.  
  
Wieder bei den Briefs "So jetzt passts oder Vegeta ????" " Ja sitzt wie angegossen Weib" " Du sollst mich nicht immer Weib nennen Vegeta" "Ich nenne dich wie ich will WEIB" "Jetzt hört auf zustreiten . Chichi mußt du nicht bald nach Hause" ging Bulma dazwischen, " Du hast recht also bis Morgen um ähh wie viel Uhr sollen wir kommen????" " Am besten so zu 3 dann können wir noch Kaffee trinken ist das OK???????" " Ja also dann bis Morgen ja bis Morgen". " Endlich ist diese Furie weg widmen wir uns erfreulicheren Sachen" " Geht nicht Vegeta ich hab noch viel zutun ich muß für morgen noch sehr viel kochen". Und weg war Bulma . Vegeta ging maulend in seinen GR um sich abzureagieren und so kam der nächste Morgen. So ich hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen und ich kriege endlich mal nen Paar Kommis. Bitte Bitte ichbrauchekommisohnesiekannichnichtlebenbittebitt schreiben Bis Bald Eure Bulma15566 


End file.
